


В глазах смотрящего

by fandom DnD-finder 2020 (fandomWorldsofDnD)



Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [8]
Category: Neverwinter Nights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Out of Character, Pseudo-Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomWorldsofDnD/pseuds/fandom%20DnD-finder%202020
Summary: В его глазах она – дочь. В её – он ей не отец.
Relationships: Female Knight Captain (Neverwinter Nights)/Daeghun Farlong
Series: fandom DnD-finder 2020: Драбблы/Мини от G до T [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866475
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	В глазах смотрящего

Официально она Дэйгуну не дочь — между ними нет кровного родства, да и выросла она в доме Ретты, а что до тех обязательств, которые он на себя взял, так Нинсар до того и дела нет.

Он никогда не называет её «дочкой» — хотя исправно навещает раз в несколько дней, помогая Ретте с хозяйством, принося продукты и деньги. Заботится о ней в меру своих возможностей, потому что дал обещание её покойной матери.

— Не каждый отец о родных детях так печётся, как печётся о тебе Дэйгун, — каждый раз после его визита вздыхает непонятно о чём Ретта.

_«Он мне не отец»._

Среди односельчан он выделяется всем — Дэйгун и спустя годы, прожитые в Топях, чужак.

  
Нинсар обучается у Тармаса и брата Мерринга, она жадно читает все книги, которые только может достать. Нинсар понимает однажды — никто здесь ей не ровня.

Никто из тех, кого она зовёт друзьями — ни тихая мышка Эми, ни туповатый Бивил. Никто из тех, кто набивается ей в поклонники — Нинсар взрослеет, становясь если не красавицей, то всё же вполне симпатичной девушкой, хотя Ретта снова вздыхает — ах, жаль, что пошла не в мать, а в неведомого отца, а Эсмерель-то была красавицей. Да и Шайла, жена Дэйгуна...

Нинсар каждый раз едва удерживается, чтобы не накричать на неё. Ретта ей не мать.

У неё нет никого.

Кроме шрама на груди. И кроме Дэйгуна.

Она разглядывает себя в бочке с водой, переживая, понравилась бы Дэйгуну её изуродованная шрамом грудь.

Он живёт один. Все эти годы. Соблюдая однажды заведённый порядок, коротая дни в одиночестве, не стремясь сблизиться с кем-либо.

Но это и правильно — с кем тут сближаться? С этими тупицами, что пытаются затащить на сеновал, — ей? С недалёкими курицами — ему?

В деревне есть только одна женщина, что подошла бы такому мужчине, как Дэйгун — и это она, Нинсар.

  
Старый Тармас хранит у себя не только книги по магии — и эти, другие, книги Нинсар изучает так же тщательно. Разглядывает откровенные картинки, читает подробные описания, запоминает.

Пробует всё, о чём прочитала, на каком-то заезжем певце на Праздник Жатвы. Ей не совсем это нравится, но она сделала так для того, чтобы получить опыт, не ударить в грязь лицом перед ним на следующем Празднике Жатвы.

Официально он ей не отец. Проблема в том, что он считает себя им — хотя ни разу не назвал «дочка».

Проходит год.

  
Дэйгун подзывает её к себе.

— Возьми этот лук. Продай Галену, купи себе что-нибудь. И удачи на состязаниях.

Касается её плеча, кивает и уходит.

  
Нинсар побеждает во всех состязаниях — этим ли куриным головам с ней равняться? И лучшей наградой ей служит сдержанная улыбка Дэйгуна.

— Отец так рад! — сияет Ретта.

_«Он мне не отец!»._

На деньги от продажи лука — перед тем, как продать, она гладит дерево рукой: вот чему отданы дни и вечера Дэйгуна Фарлонга, вещам, не людям — она покупает белокурый парик, духи и одно зелье.

  
— Шайла, — бормочет он, расстёгивая ряд пуговиц на её корсаже, а Нинсар нетерпеливо поводит плечами и одежда падает, наконец, на траву.

Этот маскарад нипочём не сработал бы днём. Этот маскарад нипочём не сработал бы, будь Дэйгун трезв.

А пока — он тянется к её губам, груди, впивается в ягодицы, прижимает к дереву. Нинсар стонет, обвив его руками и ногами.

Однажды он обронил в доме Ретты батистовый лоскут, от которого пахло женскими духами. И она долго гадала, кому он принадлежал — её матери или его жене.

У Галена нашлись точь-в-точь такие же духи.

Не беда, что он называет её другим именем — на одну ночь она станет Шайлой. А потом будет слишком поздно что-то менять. Потом в его жизни будет не призрак Шайлы, а она, Нинсар — живая, настоящая.

В его глазах она — дочь.

В её — он ей не отец.

— Дэйгун! — шепчет она. Забывшись, встряхивает головой и парик падает. Содрогаясь от удовольствия, она торжествует — не Шайла, не Эсмерель...

— Нинсар?

Его взгляд становится осмысленным. Дэйгун отшатывается от неё, как от змеи.

— Нинсар...

— Нинсар, — говорит она.

На Дэйгуна страшно смотреть. Его пальцы тянутся к ней, скрюченные, как когти, и девушка с визгом убегает в ночь — ей кажется, сейчас он вполне мог бы её убить.

  
Она прячется в топях до утра — боясь и торжествуя. А утром, крадучись, выходит к дому — и, конечно, видит возле него Дэйгуна.

Он оборачивается. Его лицо непроницаемо, как и всегда.

— Тебе надо покинуть Западную Гавань.

— Почему? Мы могли бы...

— Замолкни, — ужасающе ровным голосом говорит он. — И послушай.

И она слушает о произошедшем ночью нападении, о том, что Бивил, Эми и некоторые из деревенских мертвы. О том, что ей предстоит сначала пойти за серебряным осколком в древние руины на болотах, а затем с ним же в Невервинтер.

— Дальнейшее меня не касается, — подводит он итог. — Я надеюсь, что больше наши дороги не пересекутся.

Он смотрит ей в глаза, и в его взгляде Нинсар видит не жажду убийства, как вчера, а полное и абсолютное равнодушие.

Дэйгун Фарлонг поворачивается к ней спиной, давая понять, что больше её судьба его не волнует.

  
Она собирает вещи и, не попрощавшись ни с кем, уходит в те самые руины. Злость, бушующая в ней, помогает справиться с ящерами и добыть осколок. Она вертит его, рассматривает — ничего особенного на первый взгляд. Конечно, она пойдёт в Невервинтер, как того желал её отец, и узнает, что это за вещь.

Вот только закончит все свои дела тут.

  
В её глазах — он ей не отец. Однако Нинсар не может не признать, что свои отцовские функции Дэйгун выполнял хорошо — и сейчас всё, чему он её учил, обернётся против него же.

Ведь как всё могло бы быть!

Злоба, чёрная и неистовая, захлёстывает её с головой.

Он сам виноват. Она-то уйдёт в Невервинтер, а вот он...

И Нинсар раздавливает ногой склянку с дурманящей смесью.

И ждёт.

  
Дэйгун Фарлонг спит на кровати полностью одетый и вооружённый. Нинсар стоит в дверях и смотрит на него, запоминая каждую мелочь, позволяя своей ненависти разрастись и захватить её без остатка.

Ведь как всё могло бы быть...

Словно рысь, она прыгает на него сверху и бьёт, бьёт ножом куда придётся — в горло, лицо, грудь. Кромсает его лицо — лицо самого лучшего и недоступного мужчины Западной Гавани.

Она уйдёт в Невервинтер, как он того и хотел.

А Дэйгун Фарлонг останется.

Навсегда останется здесь.


End file.
